


Reinforcement

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: So that’s how he did it.





	Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2017 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #5, **Note to Self.** Anything from a pencil jot on a paper cuff or a string on a finger to a modern sticky note or a cell phone alarm. Doesn't matter who the writer is, so long as there's something he/she needs a reminder for.

John’s first thought as he walked into the flat was that Mrs. Hudson had repapered everything in pale yellow. His next thought was that she’d gone overboard with sample swatches. Then he saw that it wasn’t wallpaper but Post-Its plastered from floor to ceiling, down the hall and into the main room, into Sherlock’s room and covering that one floor to ceiling. 

Every Post-It had one word on it. It almost looked like a Christo exhibit.

John looked everything over, and he smiled till his face hurt:

 

**GREG**  
  
---  
  
**Greg**  
  
---  
  
Gregory  
  
---  
  
 

**GREG**  
  
---  
  
**GREGORY**

**Meaning: “Watchful, Alert”**

   
  
---  
  
**Gregory**  
  
---  
  
**GREG**  
  
---  
  
And when Sherlock came home, he was greeted by a grinning John wearing a Post-It on his forehead:

 

**NOT GREG**  
  
---  
   
---  
   
---  
   
---


End file.
